Just Give Me Reason
by yeppo1004
Summary: Ketakutan Sungmin Menghadapi Wajib Militer


Author : Yeppo1004

Title : Give Me A Reason

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other cast : Member Super Junior

Sumarry : Ketakutan Sungmin menjalani wajib militer.

Warning : YAOI

Ctak ctak ctak

Game Over

Tertulis dilayar laptop seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ini sudah ke 25 kalinya dia terus mendapatkan tulisan game over dilayar laptopnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar kekasih tercintanya Lee Sungmin. Kenapa dia disana, pasalanya sejak pulang dari Super Show mereka di Meksiko kemaren. Kekasihnya itu terus mendiamkannya.

Jadi dia datang kekamar kekasihnya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi sang kekasih malah pergi karna ada jadwal. Alhasil diapun menunggu sambil memainkaan game kesukaannyaa dan selalu kalah. Karna pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Lee Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya. Diapun melihat siapaa yangg membuka pintu tersebut dan ternyata kekasihnya. Sungmin terkejut melihat kyuhyun sudah duduk diranjangnya.

"'kenapa kau disini kyu" tanya sungmin sambil membuka jaketnya.

"ada yang harus aku bicarakan Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mematikan laptopnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas

"mau bicara apa, aku sedang lelah kyu besok saja ya bicaranya" ucap sungmin

"dan kembalilah kekamarmu aku mau istirahat" lanjut sungmin dingin tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat sungmin jatuh terduduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin hanya diam tidak berontak tidak juga menolak.

"kenapa kau mendiamkan ku hyung" tanya kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin. sungmin masih diam mencoba merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"jika kau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku hyung" lanjut kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan menunduk.

"aku tidak mendiamkanmu Kyu, aku hanya sedang berfikir" ucap sungmin masih menunduk.

"memikirkan apa hyung" kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku takut mengikuti wajib militer" ucap sugmin sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Tetapi kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Diangkatnya dagu sungmin agar menatapnya.

"apa yang kau takutkan hyung" tanya kyuhyun menatap mata sungmin mencari ketakutan dari mata sungmin. sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku takut jika aku wamil, kemampuan menari dan menyanyiku menurun Kyu. Aku takut fans akan meninggalkanku, aku takut saat aku tak ada grup kita akan bubar. Aku takut tidak bisa berkumpul dengan kalian dan juga aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu" ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahann tangis. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin erat, sungmin menangis dipelukan kyuuhyun.

"untuk apa kau takuti itu semua hyung. Wamil itu hanya kau jalani dua tahun tidak sebanding dengan kerja kerasmu selama latihan dan debutmu selama 8 tahun ini. Kemampuanmu tidak akan menurun hanya karna itu. dan juga aku percaya fans pasti akan menunggumu. Lihatlah leeteuk hyung dan Yesung Hyung, fans masih saja setia menunggu mereka kembali" ucap kyuhyun meneglus rambut sungmin. semetara sungmiin sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"grup juga tidak akan bubar. Karna kita percaya satu sama lain dan tetap bertahan walaupun dengan member tidak lengkap. Kau masih bisa berkumpul dengan kami di hari liburmu. Dan juga kau masih bisa bertemu denganku, jika kau mau aku yang akan datang menemuimu saat kau wamil. Kita juga masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telpon. " kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kemballi menatap mata sugmin.

"dan juga wamil mu itu masih lama hyung. Jalani saja apa yang ada sekarang" lanjut kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tersenyum benar yang kyuhyun katakan seharusnya dia bisa berfikir seperti yang kyuhyun katakan dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"gomawo kyu. Karna telah menyadarkanku dan mianhae aku mendiamkanmu kemarin" ucap sungmin tersenyum. kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

"ne cheonmaneyo hyung. Sarannghaae" ucap kyuhyun,

"nado saranghae" balas Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun menipiskan jarak antarra mereka membuat kedua bibir itu bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh cinta.

End.

MIANHAE baru bisa publish. Kerjaan author akhir akhir ini banyak ditambah dengan kuliah yang lagi uts, ditambah keyboard laptop author rusak, ditambah author malas mengetik, ditambah author kelelahan. Karna author berprofesi sebagai pegawai, pelajar, dan penulis#maksa# jadi sampai disinni. #curhat

MIANHAE jika fanficnya pendek, rommance gagal, tidak sesuai judul. Tapi inni karya author yag gaaje ini. Jika mau review silahkan.

GOMAWO karna sudah mau baca ff ini.

SARANGHAE untuk reader reviewer dan saranghae untuk super junior. Never DIe


End file.
